Is This Really Love?
by justafandomfangirl
Summary: Lily Evans is not in the best and safest relationship...but who's going to rescue her from it. Caution: coarse language and intense scenes...read with caution. drama and hopefully some humor as well
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new story. I'm going to take a small break from PJO for a while and focus on a harry potter fanfic that has been in my head for ever ! don't hate please and tell me what you think in comments below.**

**p.s...check out my poll n my account.**

**p.p.s...i changed my name that way to incorporate all my fandoms.**

**p.p.p.s...i say p.p. .**

**~Justafandomfangirl~**

* * *

><p>"Hello! Earth to Lily!" a voice said.<p>

Lily jerked slightly out of her daze and looked at her boyfriend, Amos Diggory.

"I'm sorry what?" Lily asked him.

"I said" Amos exasperated "Are you watching the Quidditch match tomorrow?"

"Oh, no" Lily said "I have Potions to study for."

She pointed down at the open Potions book in her lap.

Amos groaned.

"C'mon Lils!" he complained "you have to come watch us beat Slytherin!"

"Who's to say you'll beat them?" she asked smirking.

Amos smiled.

"This attractive Hufflepuff Seeker" he smirked back and pulled her onto his lap and kissed her.

Lily smiled and kissed him back.

He wrapped one arm around her waist and tangled his other hand in her hair to deepen the kiss.

"Can you two please quit sucking faces you're making me sick!" a voice shouted from across the room.

Lily gritted her teeth and Amos pulled away.

"Forgot we were in Gryffindor common room" he whispered under his breath annoyed.

Lily gave him a weird look as James Potter continued to taunt.

"Hufflepuff won't beat Slytherin tomorrow anyway...their Seeker sucks and the rest of the team are hopeless" James scoffed as his jealousy bubbled over.

Amos stood up abruptly causing Lily to fall in front of the couch.

"Say that again Potter" Amos said dangerously holding his wand up.

"What are you gonna do Diggory?" James laughed.

"Potter leave him alone!" Lily snapped getting back up.

"Why are you with him? He's a Hufflepuff! That's almost as bad as a Slytherin!" James said.

"You can insult me but you leave Hufflepuff out of this" Amos said.

"Or what?" Sirius Black asked standing next to James.

"Or I'll hex you" Lily stood up holding her wand.

"Aw, Evans don't make me curse you" James said.

The four kids were all brandishing wands when Professor McGonagall came in to announce something.

"What is going on here?" she asked appalled.

"Potter's making fun of my House Professor" Amos said.

"Well Diggory" McGonagall said cooly "that's no reason to threatened him. You are Head Boy and you need to act more like it before you lose the badge."

"Yes ma'am" Amos said and put his wand away.

"That goes for your Prefect badge Ms. Evans" she said looking at Lily.

"Yes Professor" Lily mumbled and put her wand away still glaring at James.

"And you two" McGonagall said and her glasses flashed "if you two don't stop trying to fight others and antagonize other Houses' students you will be removed from the Quidditch team. Yes Potter they will declare a new Captain. If this happens one more time you both will be off the team."

"Yes Professor" the two friends said putting the wands away.

"I need all the third years to come follow me!" she called and walked briskly out.

"Lily we need to talk" Amos said and pulled Lily out with the throng of third years as she fought against him begging for something.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry it's short...next one is longer :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter two is a little longer...please no flames! if you dont like it dont read it but dont make someone feel bad about their writing.**

* * *

><p>"Amos please!" Lily begged as she pushed against the grip he had on her arm.<p>

He pulled her into the Heads' dormitory and practically threw her into the Head Common Room when she stumbled and fell.

"He makes me so angry!" he said starting to walk by her.

Lily pushed herself to a sitting position and looked up only to feel the hard smack of his hand across her cheek.

"Did I say you could sit up?" he hissed at her.

Lily held her cheek but didn't shout or cry as she shook her head no.

"It's all your fault you know" he said shaking his head at her.

"Break up with me then" Lily said.

"You make me look good though. Lily the goody goody prefect who's a natural born witch who also happens to be a Mudblood" he held her chin for a brief second before pushing her away again.

"You never should have let James fall head over heels for you" he said and hit her cheek again.

"You're right" she agreed to the lie to keep him from hitting her again.

Lily knew the drill. Just agree with everything and it will be over soon and maybe get away without having to come back.

"I'm always right" he said cruelly and bent to look her in the eyes and Lily almost sighed in relief knowing he was done...for now.

"Go back to Gryffindor and be all smiling and happy so no one suspects. I want you back here tonight before curfew because I want entertainment" his eyes glinted and Lily gulped "also you might want to cover up your cheek."

"Stand up and go" he pulled her up and gave her a good push to the door.

Lily started walking and only made it halfway down the hall when she slid down the wall to the ground and broke into tears.

Sirius was walking down the corridor trying to calm down.

He was feeling a little off since the almost fight in the common room.

"why does he make me so mad?!" he grumbled and then he heard someone, a girl, crying around the corner.

Normally Sirius would walk away but something told him to keep going towards her.

"maybe it'll be my next girlfriend" he smirked.

He was known for, along with his superb Beater skills and his talent for Defense Against the Dark Arts, his numerous girlfriends.

He put on a charming smile and messed his hair up a bit ready to sweep a girl off her feet.

He rounded the corner and was taken aback by who was there.

It was Lily Evans. Crying.

"Evans?" Sirius couldn't stop himself from saying out loud.

Her head snapped up and she instantly started to wipe her face.

"I tripped and I hit my face, silly me" she said but immediately said but burst into tears again.

"You're lying" he said and sat next to her.

"Who are you to tell..." her words faded as a series of sobs shook her.

"Hey hey it's okay" Sirius said and offered her a tissue.

Lily looked up at him and Sirius saw the red on her face in a very distinguished shape.

"Who hit you?" he asked reaching out to touch her cheek gently.

She flinched away.

"No one" she said and let her gaze fall on her shoes.

"Why are you protecting the person that did this?" Sirius asked after unclenching his teeth he didn't know were clenched.

"No one's doing anything!" Lily stood up and turned to walk away.

Normally Sirius would've let the girl go but he reached out and grabbed her wrist pulling her back to face him.

"Lily I know you're lying" he whispered.

"I can't tell you Sirius" Lily whispered back "why do you care anyway?"

Sirius blinked.

"Why do I care?" he thought then the answer came.

"Because a girl like you doesn't deserve to get hit by another person" he said "you're smart, kind, brave, loyal, and beautiful you don't deserve to get that."

Lily gave him a small smile.

"Thank you" she whispered.

He smiled at her and wiped the rest of the tears away.

"You're welcome" he said.

"I have Potions to study for...I'll see you later Black" Lily said and turned and started walking away.

Sirius felt a strange pang of sadness watching her retreating figure.

"When I find out who did that to her...I'm gonna kill him" Sirius said and started walking to Gryffindor.

Later that night Lily was laying in bed wide awake as Amos snored next to her.

"He called me beautiful" Lily smiled at the ceiling before falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sirius is so gosh darn sweet! i made him like that but oh well. he has a soft side for lily 3 poor lily right guys? but...how will james take this blooming tolerance between his best mate and his true love?<strong>

**signing off for now...if you sneezed during this chapter than bless you...peace off! (who can finish it?) `justafandomfangirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**im loving this story! please review!**

* * *

><p>A week had passed since Sirius had found Lily in the hallway.<p>

Lily was always happy though and she was around Amos all the time.

Sirius had a brief few seconds he thought that Amos had abused Lily but it ended quickly when Sirius saw how good of a boyfriend Amos was. He looked at Lily with nothing but adoration.

It still bothered him that someone in the castle had hit Lily Evans.

He often laid awake at night thinking of the possible people.

But the happiness ended after the week passed.

A Last Quidditch match was taking place today, Gryffindor against Hufflepuff.

Sirius and the rest of the Team got dressed after Lunch and went to the Pitch.

"This is the Cup match. If we beat Hufflepuff we win the Quidditch Cup" James said "Whatever happens out there we make sure that we play our very best and make Godric Gryffindor proud."

The seven team mates cheered and walked out onto the field.

James did his usual scan and his face brightened.

"Lily's here" he said ecstatically.

Sirius looked up and immediately saw the bright red hair that belonged to Lily Evans, a smile rose to his face.

"For her Hufflepuff boyfriend" Chaser Frank Longbottom said.

"She doesn't come to any other of his matches over the last 2 years they've dated" Sirius pointed out.

James couldn't hide his happiness.

Sirius mounted his broom along with the team and they shot off into the air.

Madam Hooch was ready to start.

"I want a nice clean game all of you" she said and they all nodded as James and Amos shook hands.

You could see the jealousy in the boys' eyes and the tightness of their grips.

They both walked back to their teams.

Madam Hooch blew the whistle and threw the red Quaffle in the air.

Frank seizes it in a jet or scarlet and gold and immediately flies to towards the Hufflepuff side.

Sirius watches and adjusts his grip on his Beater bat and flies into action.

"And Gryffindor Chaser Frank Longbottom seizes the Quaffle and races to the goal posts." Remus said from the teacher stands.

Remus was the announcer for the Quidditch matches.

Sirius flew at a Bludger aiming for Frank. He slammed his bat into the Bludger and set it flying into a Hufflepuff Chaser.

"Ohh that's gotta hurt, Bludger to the face of Chaser Kathrine Bates of Hufflepuff shot by the Gryffindor Beater Sirius Black" Remus says.

Gryffindors cheered as Sirius held his arms up.

The game last a few hours when at last James Potter caught the Snitch.

"James Potter has caught the Snitch!" Remus yelled "Gryffindors win with 200 points against Hufflepuff with 120! Gryffindor house has won the Cup!"

The Gryffindor team all flew to James and they all formed a massive hug pile.

Gryffindors streamed onto the field trailing banners and screaming.

The students lifted the team onto their shoulders and carried them cheering.

Dumbledore made his way through the crowd holding a large silver cup all ready inscribed with the team members' names and the Gryffindor lion.

He handed the Cup to James who kissed it and held it in the air above his head.

"Well done Gryffindor" he smiled and his eyes twinkled.

The students carried the team inside the castle and up to Gryffindor.

Lily was cheering on the edge of the crowd next to Alice and Mary who were cheering as well.

Amos came up behind her and grabbed her wrist as she walked with her House.

Lily whirled around and her face paled.

"Amos it wasn't my fault" she begged as he led her back to the field passing a single broomstick "they're just good."

"No Lily it is your fault!" he shouted once everyone had gone inside.

"Amos no" Lily said trying to soothe him down.

He hit her across the face.

"Don't no me" he sneered.

Lily felt tears come to her eyes but she held them in.

"James was playing exceptionally good today...why did you show up?" Amos practically growled.

"It was the last match and I wanted to see you..."

She was cut off by the smack across her cheek again.

He scratched his arm slightly and with that his shirt sleeve rose up revealing the end of a dark picture against his skin.

"You weren't here for me" he yelled hitting her again "because of you Hufflepuff lost the cup!"

Lily had started crying.

"I'm sorry" she begged.

"Don't cry...you deserve this and you know you do" Amos said hitting her again making her fall laying on her stomach.

He walked past her into the castle after kicking her side.

"Filthy Mudblood" he mumbled.

Lily stayed there sobbing in a fetal position with her back against the stands

Sirius had finished his second Firewhiskey when he realized.

"James!" he shouted "I left my broomstick out there. I'll be back!"

James nodded and downed his third butterbeer.

Sirius jogged down to the Quidditch pitch but burst into a sprint when he saw a girl crying.

"Lily?" he asked and Lily looked up at him.

He saw the multiple hand prints on her face as tears ran down her cheeks.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"I came to get my broomstick" he said and sat next to her.

Lily started crying again.

"Come here" he said and opened his arms.

To his surprise she moved into them and he closed them around her.

Lily cried into his shoulder as he gently stroked his hair.

After a while her sobs subsided to sniffing then eventually that stopped and she turned her head and laid her cheek on his shoulder, staying in his arms, and started wiping her eyes.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

She nodded slightly.

"Thank you" she whispered.

He nodded but still didn't release her.

He felt good holding her...he felt right.

"Will you tell me who did this?" he asked her turning his head to look at her.

Lily hesitated before answering.

"Amos" she said quietly.

"But he's your boyfriend" Sirius said.

"He was a great boyfriend the first year we dated then he disappeared that summer and came back and started being abusive" Lily looked down.

"Why are you still with him" Sirius asked.

"He said if I leave him he'll kill me" Lily said and Sirius gritted his teeth.

"I won't let that happen" he whispered holding her tighter.

"Don't say anything to anyone" Lily panicked "he's also threatened my family and friends and I don't want to lose any of them."

"I should...but I won't" he said reluctantly and she looked up at him and his eyes met hers.

"Promise?" she asked still looking into his eyes.

"Promise...I'll help you find a way to leave him" he said.

And then, Sirius blamed the Firewhiskey, he brushed her hair back away from her face and behind her ear and leaned in and gently touched his lips to hers.

Lily and Sirius both felt it, a wonderful sensation that could only be described as love.

Something lit up in Sirius and Lily as the kiss deepened.

He moved one hand to the small of her back and the other to her hair as he turned her body to face him pulling her onto his lap.

Lily's hands entwined themselves in his hair as they kissed and her legs wrapped around his waist.

Reluctantly Lily pulled away and rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Wow" they both said and smiled.

"That was amazing" Lily whispered.

"Now I'm really glad I left my broomstick out here" Sirius smiled and Lily laughed and kissed him again quickly but the spark happened again.

Then Lily's voice grew sad.

"I have a boyfriend" she whispered.

"Well we're gonna change that status soon...I'll tell Amos off tomorrow" Sirius said.

"Don't, he'll hurt you" she fretted.

"Don't worry about me" he smiled "I'm not going to let that asshole hurt you again. I will be by your side 24/7 if I have to."

"What about James?" she whispered.

Sirius's smile faded.

"I'll tell him but I'll keep this a secret for now" Sirius said.

Lily took a deep breath.

"I'll break up with Amos tomorrow during breakfast in case he wants to try something. Then I'll make sure me and my friends travel with yours to classes that way if Amos wants to try something between classes he'll have to deal with you and James."

"That'll work and it'll be easy for us to sit with each other at meals and travel together because Mary and Remus are dating" Sirius said.

"We have to keep us a secret though" Lily said.

"I won't tell a soul" he smiled and kissed her lips.

Lily kissed him back quickly and then got off of his lap and stood up.

He stood next to her and took her hand.

"We'll get through this" he smiled and kissed her head.

She nodded as he bent to pick up his broomstick.

Together they walked to Gryffindor Common Room, which was still in party mode, hand in hand until the portrait hole where they let go, kissed again and joined the celebrating.

* * *

><p><strong>tell me im not the only one who got giddy during the kiss! :3<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Caution: a little intense towards the end of this chapter but not the worst to come.**

**its longer for you guys...im trying to make the chapters at least 1,000 words **

* * *

><p>After celebrating all night Sirius was surprised he woke up without a hangover.<p>

He sat up and rubbed his eyes and saw the other boys still asleep.

He had the best dream...he dreamed he had kissed Lily Evans after winning the Quidditch Cup and it was perfect.

Then he smiled and fell back on his bed.

"It wasn't a dream" he said.

Then he remembered what led to the kiss.

He had held her as she cried about her abusive boyfriend.

Sirius gritted his teeth.

"I'm gonna kill him if he touches her today" Sirius growled.

"Kill who?" James asked sitting up "Who's her?"

"Don't worry about it mate" Sirius said as James put his head in his hands.

"My head hurts" James complained.

"You have a hangover" Sirius said.

"Remus!" James said loudly and Remus jolted awake.

"Fix my head please" James asked.

Remus groggily reached out and picked up his wand from the table next to his bed.

He yawned and performed a spell that rid James of his hangover.

"Thanks" James said as Remus fell back to sleep.

"Why don't you have a hangover?" James asked Sirius.

"I didn't drink that much" Sirius shrugged.

James looked at the clock.

"Blimey!" he yelled "we're late."

The other boys woke up with a start and noticed the time.

They all got up and rushed to get ready and get to the Great Hall.

Sirius pinpointed Mary and Alice but no Lily.

"Where's Lily?" James asked sitting down next to Remus who sat next to Mary.

"Still getting ready" Alice shrugged as Frank sat next to her.

Then Lily came into the Great Hall.

Her and Sirius locked eyes briefly.

He saw how afraid she looked but he also saw determination.

He smiled at her and she gently returned it as she walked to the Hufflepuff table.

"Oh, she's sitting with Amos" James said watching her.

Lily had stopped at Amos.

"Amos, I'm leaving you" Lily said.

The Hufflepuff table grew silent and with the sudden silence the other tables stopped chatting to watch.

Amos looked around.

"Maybe we should talk about this outside" he stood up.

"No" Lily said "I'm done being your girlfriend. I'm tired of being abused by you."

A few people gasped and James clenched his fist.

"He hit her?!" he growled glaring at Amos.

"Why didn't she tell anyone?" Mary asked.

Sirius stayed quiet.

"What are you talking about?" Amos said "Did Gryffindor celebrate to hard last night?"

He laughed.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Lily said "I never want to see you again. And it's not my fault Hufflepuff lost last night...it's yours. You focused to much on noticing the fancy flying of the Gryffindor Seeker than you did on catching the Snitch."

Amos grew red in the face.

"I warned you Lily" he whispered.

Lily's stomach did a flip as she imagined her mother and father dead.

She turned her back on him and walked to the Gryffindor table.

Sirius had sat across from Remus next to Sophia who slid down to give Lily room to sit.

"I know you don't like Sirius but I don't want you sitting on the end where _he _can sit next to you" Sophia said.

"Thank you" Lily said as she sat down.

"Why the hell wouldn't you tell us he was hurting you?" Alice asked.

"Because he threatened your guys' safety and my parents'" Lily said and the girls got quiet.

"Oh" Alice said.

"I should have knocked him off his broom yesterday" James said still fuming.

"And what good would it have done?" Lily asked "He would have been angrier than he was and you would've gotten in trouble if he got hurt."

"Still" James said.

"Let it go" Lily said "it's over. Don't worry about it now."

Sirius and Lily both reached for some toast when their hands touched.

They both smiled to themselves after pulling away.

Lily chatted with her friends throughout breakfast and once it was over they all left the Great Hall with the boys too.

Mary stopped outside the doors.

"We have a problem" she said and they all stopped.

"What?" Remus asked her.

"Lily has Advanced Potions with Amos first...none of us girls have it with her" she said and Lily paled slightly.

"Sirius has it, don't you?" James asked looking at his best friend.

Sirius nodded "yeah...I'm not as stupid as you all think."

Lily smiled.

"I forgot I had Potions with you" she said.

"So Sirius will be there with her" James smiled "don't let that jerk touch her or talk to her."

"Wouldn't dream of it" Sirius said.

Sirius and Lily said goodbye to the others and started towards the Potions Room.

"Convenient huh?" he asked bumping into her.

Lily laughed.

"Very" she smiled.

Sirius looked around as they passed a small alcove.

He pulled Lily into it and pressed her against the wall and kissed her softly.

Lily smiled in the kiss and rested her hands on his shoulders.

They pulled away smiling at each other.

"I have a feeling I'm going to like the walk to Potions" she smiled.

"Me too" he smiled and pecked her lips again before pulling her back into the corridor and into the Potions class.

Sirius sat next to Lily during Potions and Amos glared at her from across the room.

"what do you have next?" Sirius asked as the class ended.

"A break" she said "you?"

"Break" he smiled.

"What about the others?" Lily inquired.

"Transfiguration with the other girls" he smiled.

"So we could have the dorms to ourselves?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yep" he smiled and she smiled back at him.

Together they walked to Gryffindor Tower and into the boys dormitory.

Sirius pulled Lily over to his bed where she sat on his lap.

"Who would've thought" he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist "that we would be together."

"No one" Lily smiled and kissed him.

Sirius kissed her back and one hand moved to tangle itself in her hair.

Lily entwined her fingers in his hair.

Gently Sirius laid her down on the bed, not breaking the kiss but deepening it.

Lily pulled away to take a breath and Sirius moved to kiss her neck.

He let one hand slide down to her waist and the other stayed in her hair.

Lily smiled and closed her eyes leaning her head back moaning slightly.

Sirius's hand moved slightly under her shirt to the bare skin and Lily opened her eyes.

"Sirius" she said and Sirius pulled away to see her raising an eyebrow.

"Blimey!" he said pulling his hand away "I am so sorry, I wasn't thinking" he fretted and Lily laughed.

"I'll tell you when I'm ready she smiled and reached up to peck his lips slightly.

"Not until then" Sirius said smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>how did you all like it? Please review and tell me your thoughts.`Justafandomfangirl<strong>


End file.
